I'm still here
by Titoes
Summary: The world was in trouble. Now it's in ruins. Everyone is on the brink of life, but nations live forever... Right? Will this be the beginning of an apocalypse? The beginning of the end?
1. The Beginning

**Hi! This is just an **_**idea**_**. Something that was inspired by some recent news. I don't even get why I gave it the title **_**'I'm still here**_**', maybe it'll be relevant later…? **

_**Summary**_**: Yet to be made. That is, if I continue.**

**Rated T for: blood, no violence (well sort of), death(?) and one **_**little**_** curse word.**

**I hope you like it! It's in 3****rd**** person (I think), something I'm not good at writing in, and it's being focused on Iceland first. If it goes on then other Nordics will get involved. So this is my first **_**real**_** fic! Please review and tell me what I can do to improve! If not, just tell me if you liked it or not… Sorry for long A/N!**

_Everything was dead. Anything alive was probably out to get you. Nothing was safe._

Iceland remembered these words. But what use were they if he couldn't see it for himself?

Days had passed since the big… _incident_. People would say it was an apocalypse. Others would say it was punishment from God. Iceland didn't believe this crap. It was something bad. Simple as that. It was something that destroyed things and would eventually have everyone work to get what they had before. Something like a test.

A test which hurt.

A test which separated families and friends.

A test that killed many people.

A test of the fittest.

Iceland had been stuck in this dimly lit bunker full of people who were just like him. A refugee. Ever since the hurricanes struck and the ground shook he had been in here, along with other survivors who had endured it all and made it to France. He had been in Europe for business matters, but it seemed like he wouldn't be doing anything like that in a long time.

He could still remember the moment it happened. Dark clouds were hanging over head, which wasn't anything _too_ strange considering that it was Europe, in fact he enjoyed having 'bad' weather. But then breezes turned into gales and minor tremors turned into high-scale earthquakes. It wasn't fun. Wasn't fun at all. He remembered running, he had no destination, no place to run _to_. He just knew he had to run. Run far away.

It was futile. He knew, running away didn't do anything to help the current situation, but there was nothing else to do. People were screaming, crying, shouting.

Then he fell. He could feel how bad it was, being so close up to the ground, he was able to _hear_ the ground shaking. He took that small moment to soak in everything, to just listen. He didn't want to see anything anyway.

"It's the end!"

"We're all going to die!"

"Give up!"

But he heard, in between all the frantic shouting, a small, faint whisper. A little girl maybe. Standing nearby. "Ça va être bien..."

Then she was gone. Iceland wasn't sure how, but chances were that she was dead. Pretty much like everyone else he saw when he got up from the ground.

It would've been better if he didn't see.

Dead corpses were everywhere. Blood was splattered against practically everything. Arms and legs twisted into different angles. The metallic smell of blood hit his nostrils along with the smell of smoke and disaster. From that point onwards.

He knew nothing would be okay

**Okay. Just a small idea! I might work on this if it's good…**** is it emo enough? (Joke…) Maybe angsty? I want it to be Drama, Hurt or Angst… not sure… maybe it isn't even one of those. But I'll probably be writing more little snippets to see how they go, and how see how things pan out~**

**Please review! (-and tell me what you think!)**


	2. On the Road

On the Road…

**So this stor****y will be going ahead! (Only a few readers or not). So enjoy this chapter! (**_**Summary:**__** The world **_**was **_**in trouble. Now it's in ruins. Everyone is on the brink of life, but nations can live forever… Right?**_** Following the end of 'natural' disasters and during the midst of rebuilding a new world –that is if there are people able to build one- Iceland meets people and reminisces on the how life was before this whilst on his way back home. That is, if 'home' is still there.)**

**PoV changes will be marked like this:**

**~3~ (-Third person)**

**~I~ (-Iceland's PoV)**

**Enjoy! (Hopefully…)**

It's been too long.

It's been too long since he breathed a breath of real air.

Too long since he felt the gravel crunching underneath his worn out boots.

He honestly didn't know why he left the bunker, it was shelter, there was food and there were people. But he still chose to leave, he had stayed there for almost three months.

The sky was starting to get darker now; the grey clouds were starting to swarm over his head. He could feel a breeze picking up. Sooner or later he would need shelter, but for now he kept on walking… and walking… and walking…

~I~

_Why did I leave…?_ A sigh escaped my mouth, though it wasn't as if anyone could hear me… _Maybe it's going to rain soon…_ I liked the rain, it was somewhat calming, _but if I was going to survive I'll need to find a place to stay…_ I had walked for a long while now, I didn't have a clue as to how long exactly, but it was long enough for the bunker to be out of sight and for me to be at a place called 'Boulogne'. _I really should consider going to sleep somewhere_… I shifted my little bag onto my other shoulder, inside I had whatever I could find before I left, some blankets, rations, a map and an extremely old compass… I didn't even know if it worked or not.

It was starting to rain quite badly now, all my clothes were getting soaked…_ I really need to find a place to stay_. There was a piece of scrap metal nearby; it seemed big enough for me… And it was. It was kind of bent into a curved crooked shape, it was dry though, and sort of cosy too… I crawled in and started to peel off my gloves, jacket and shirt. I wrapped myself in a few blankets and started to watch the rain through the large gap in the metal. It felt like those rainy nights when I was little… The sky was so gray, it was so peaceful and the sound of the rain on the metal was just like the sound of the rain on the glass in the old house me, Norway, Denmark, Finland and Sweden used to share… I have to admit that I _actually_ miss them… Even Denmark. It's sad, the world has sort of ended, and all I can think about is a drunk idiot.

Who was probably dead.

I shifted around. Only to be met with the dull colour of gray. I really wished, as much as I hated to say it, that someone would be here with me. Just to say something like "Hello" or "Goodnight"… Someone to wish me sweet dreams. But no. No one was here. And maybe after a few months, no one would be, not even me. I started to think… But then that only led to me drifting off into dreams. Dreams which I sometimes wish were reality.

~3~

Iceland was greeted by the early morning fog. He sat, and just tried to make sense of everything. Why he had left the bunker. Why he hadn't said goodbye to everyone rather than just walking out the last time he saw them. He spent half hour thinking, but he still couldn't find an answer that was able to answer his questions. He felt that it was time to get up anyway, his clothes had dried considerably over the course of last night and he slipped them on. His shirt felt cold and lifeless on his skin, what did he expect? But he had no time to think about that. He started to walk after getting dressed, eating a quick breakfast of a cereal bar and packing his blankets to be put back into his bag.

He had walked North-East. Maybe in hopes of making it to Denmark. At least that way, he could at least be close to one member of his Nordic family. He kept on walking, his feet started to feel sore, but that didn't matter, because the hours that he spent walking, he had come to a conclusion of why he was doing all this.

He _was_ going to go back home.

And he _was_ going to find his family.

**Arghhh! Short chapter ;A; **

**So sorry… but I'm still pretty bad at writing in 3****rd**** person, and even worse at writing in 1****st****. So please bear with me as I try to get my story writing-ness back. This is just the beginning, so it's pretty boring. And I also felt that it was a good idea to stop there… But in the next chapter there **_**might**_** be more action… **


	3. Uneventfulness

**(To all the American readers: I'm British… so spellings might be 'incorrect' (Like cosy…)  
>(written in 3rd person first, and whenever it changes PoV it will be like this: ~I~ (for Iceland) and ~3~ for third person also Italics usually mean the character is thinking(-that is, if said character can do such a thing).))<strong>

* * *

><p>It would've been nice to say that 'It had been a good day', but in all truth, the only thing 'good' about it was the fact that Iceland had already managed to make it to the Belgian border before nightfall. To a place called 'Ghyvelde' to be exact. Sounded Belgian enough thought Iceland. He had walked pretty much all day, of course with the occasional rest, but a thought struck him as he was walking through a town full of fissures. What if they're already… No. Iceland had always been told not to thinking negatively. But it was a possibility. Even if he did manage to get to Denmark. Would they actually be there? Or would they have… um...perished?<br>It was hard to think that he would have been doing this for nothing. But there was always a slim chance that something good could have happened. Maybe a miracle… But Iceland knew that thinking that miracles could happen was a bit too farfetched. Especially in these conditions. He shouldn't put his hopes up, just to have them crashing down again. It reminded him of his past, some things are better not to read into…  
>By now the clouds from yesterdays shower had disappeared. Leaving the moon to glow in all its glory. He would probably be able to make it tonight without shelter or any cover, but just to be safe Iceland moved closer to a nearby bush, making sure to use the faded, pale blue blankets as some sort of cover. Some sort of extremely visible cover. He didn't care about that now. He just lied there, thinking, something he seemed to be doing as of late.<p>

* * *

><p>~I~<br>I closed my eyes, the night air was so… unfamiliar. It's been ages since I was able to sleep under the stars, the last time I did, Nor ended up bundled next to me and Denmark was piss drunk. Which led to some complications on our 'alcohol-free Camping trip'.  
>I sighed, why do I think about these things now…?, I decided to take out my map from the little front compartment of my bag. It was a pretty average map, it had most of Europe printed on it, it had the parts I needed anyway. If I'm going to make it as quick as possible, I'm going need to walk a lot faster... And a lot more/ I groaned at the idea of having to walk more than I already did. But rations didn't last forever and neither did family. _I'm going to do this!_

Iceland huffed and turned over and soon let his dreams roam free in his head.

Rations didn't last forever.  
>Neither did family...<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was rather uneventful. All Iceland did was walk closer and closer to the Belgian border. <em>At this rate I'll be there tomorrow...<em> he thought. Walking really wasn't one of his hobbies, and it didn't make anything better seeing corpses and rubble everywhere. The sky would've been clear if it weren't for the layer of smoke hanging around, or was it ash? Iceland really couldn't be bothered to take a closer look. He just had to keep his head down, or rather forwards to not step on anything... Human.

Iceland pulled his dirty coat tighter around him, although today seemed clear it was hard to tell if tomorrow would be the same. There was a light breeze now. Which, as the day progressed, started to pick up and kick up dirt and dust. _Time to call it a day I guess... _thought Iceland. With the sky getting dark and the dust making it practically impossible to see- or at least made it painful to- he made his way to a broken bridge. It was made of cement and it looked sturdy, even though half of the bridge was gone.

Iceland sat down behind one of the large rectangular pillars which kept the bridge up, this way he'd be protected from the North wind. _Tomorrow I'll keep on heading North. North-North West_ Iceland smiled to himself. Congratulating the fact that he knew these directions and fancy names. _Looks like those lessons with the Geography researchers helped..._ and with that he ate and fell asleep. Well, he tried to.

* * *

><p>~I~<br>_Damn... Cant get to sleep..._ I sighed. For some reason, the wind rushing past was kind of... Relaxing. I shook my head. _This is no time for relaxing, I need to think of a plan, I need to keep my eyes out for other nations. Like that guy who smokes and his sister... I think they're Blegium and Netherlands..._ the night sky was clear, even though there were strong winds blowing. The stars were bright. And the moon was... Full. I'd only noticed that now, but a full moon eh? I'm not one to admire things but, the moon is so round and White. It practically hung like a prop that was painted too white. The rays were shining onto the bridge and trees that were still standing. It was beautiful, I had to admit, but I yawned and started to notice how tired I really was. Days of walking still lie ahead. Especilly if I wanted to go to Norway. I'd probably need to swim...

* * *

><p>~3~<br>Iceland groaned, he didn't like the prospect of swimming, especially through an ocean. He leaned up against the pillar and got a blanket out and started to count puffins. He was wide awake but knew he needed to get sleep. So why not count puffins? It was something Norway had told him to do when he couldn't get to sleep when he was little, he had soon learned that it was supposed to be sheep, but Puffins made him feel more at home..

* * *

><p><strong>What was up with that puffin thing I don't even know ._. so after many days and weeks of being dead, I've managed to get off my butt and write this. I'm so sorry... It came up when I got bored and started typing random stuff into the search bar on my phone and then I realised that this was half finished...w and that being said, I've written this on my iPhone so it might have corrected words to something else... Eheheh I'm very awkward at starting new paragraphs and I know this isn't very good v-v; ( I decide to name the chapter Uneventfulness cause this chapter is Uneventful. )<strong>

**I've tried to edit this the best I can! I'm extremely sorry for the lateness... And even more sorry for the quality of this! I'm still _very _bad at English/writing English w;; (also , did I overuse the pagebreaks?)**

**Ah yes! This chapter is slightly longer, that's a good thing. But the bad thing is, it only talks about what Iceland does and I must admit. It is kind of boring... D': But something exciting will happen in the next chapter! But 'exciting' really depends on the _eye of the beholder_! Good Night! **

**P.S My updating will be off, since internet in China is very bad. That being said, I am in China!**


	4. Raindrops

**Warning! Iceland cusses a few times... He will do a lot more as the story goes along as well as me liking to describe things as 'crappy' w! So sorry for the potty-mouth!**

**Raindrops**

Iceland woke up to be greeted by a large gust of wind and an aching back. Maybe sleeping in a sitting position wasn't a good idea...

_It's time to hit the road._

Nothing much happened, but the weather was getting worse and worse with every minute. The sky started turning gray, clouds started to form and then it started to rain lightly.

Iceland was starting to get slightly scared. Of course he'd never admit it, not that he had someone to admit it to. He'd walked a good few hours when he arrived at a deserted place called 'Gent'. He took out his tattered map and looked to see, to his distain, that he was still in Belgium. Still.

A large frown painted itself across Iceland's face, he was hoping to at least get to the border, but no, Gent just had to be practically smack bang in the middle of Belgium. _Damn_.

Iceland trudged into what was the town centre of Gent. He looked around, there were still a few people, but they seemed like they could collapse anytime soon. It was a surprise to see people still... Walking at least. He walked around to see what there was, there were shops still standing even though roofs might be missing here and there, but they seemed safe enough to have a look inside. Besides his rations were running low.

He took a step inside and dust instantly covered the sole of his old boots. The shop was covered in dust and... Ash? You could still make out shelves and a counter to the side of the entrance. Other than that, the shop was practically empty. Iceland looked around to see if there was any canned food, canned stuff always lasted longer. And tasted crappier.

He found a can of some... Spam, and some fruit in syrup. At least if Iceland ever felt the need to get high on sugar, he always had pineapple in syrup to do the job. The spam didn't look too good though. Well not on the faded picture on the can anyways.

Iceland walked to a few more shops, only to find a few things and a lot more ash and dust on his clothes. He found people staring at him now and again, it was unnerving. They would look over and then look back to what they were doing before, which was really nothing at all. _Best to get out of here before something happens..._

But as luck has it. Something happened.

Iceland was about to get out of the ghostown when he felt something tug on his old bag. He turned around to see a group of people, mostly men, standing there as another man was holding onto his bag. Iceland just stared at him. They were all in silence for a while until Iceland started to run. The man had let go of his bag, startled at his sudden movement. But soon he and the group of people started to chase him.

Iceland ran out of the town, kicking up dust and white ash as he was doing so. He ran as fast he could an tried to not look back. But he tried and failed. He looked back to see a group of people in the distance and a giant cloud of dust and ash. Sweat started to form, he had at least ran for 5 minutes and he hadn't ran for a good 4 months and more. His legs started to burn, and his breathing was quickening at a very fast pace, short pants and the sound of his feet on gravel made Iceland feel very sick. He hadn't had the right food to be fit enough to run.

Iceland started to give out. His running slowed and he felt breathless. He had stopped by a motorway, he sat down and tried to even out his breathing. Sweat was building on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. He didn't feel too good. Maybe running wasn't a good idea. He felt physically sick. It was like a bad PE lesson, only the difference is teacher doesn't chase you for a can of Spam. Or maybe they did...

Iceland's breathing evened and he wasn't sick, which was a good thing. The sky was turning into a dark ashy gray and clouds were rolling in very quickly. It was going to rain. Iceland just sat there, cross legged, and looking upwards. He didn't care if it rained or if he got wet, it would just be like those times way back, when it rained and no one cared. Iceland was much younger back then and the two people who took care of him, Denmark and Norway, were always happy to see Iceland messing about in the rain and counting the raindrops. It was as if they were a family. Like Sealand, Finland and Sweden, only Denmark didn't call Norway his 'wife' or else he wouldn't actually be able to have a family. If you get what Iceland means.

But it felt like it, Norway was the one who took care him most of the time and Denmark would go out and do things, sort of like working, and now that Iceland thought about it, they kind of were. They, Norway and Denmark -mostly Norway though-, had found Iceland on, well, Iceland-to-be and they had taken him in and took care him like he was a child. Iceland snapped back to reality when a large crack of lightning lit the sky and a rumble followed afterwards. He was definitely going to find his family. That was a promise.

It started to rain, and because of all that reminiscing, he started to count the raindrops. _One, two, three..._ It started to pour now but Iceland had no intention of moving yet. He was going to sit here. Cross legged. Soaked through. And count raindrops.

He sat for a good hour or so and the rain didn't let up. He was still sat there. Counting. His hair was stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face, his clothes were wet and clinged to his body. Iceland felt that he just needed a time out. He never thought of the dangers of doing this. He was just drunk on the idea of finding his family that he overlooked the possibility of him dying rather than his family. He never thought that by doing this, he was putting his life on the line.

But. Iceland felt it was worth it. He wasn't the type of guy to show emotion through hugs and and kisses. No, he was always impassive, like Norway, and never really bothered to show any emotion. Of course sometimes a small smile might be seen and a frown or look of anger but he wasn't the type to show anything. He was going to change that. He noticed that up til now he never told how much he cared for Norway, or how much he liked seeing Denmark's grin, and how much he liked Finland for being there for him and Sweden for cooking when it was his turn because he set the oven on fire. He was grateful for all this, but he took it for granted and never told them how much he... Loved them.

He sat there looking up. A small smile on his face.

_One thousand._

**Okay. So I'm sorry... The 'exciting' thing that I said would happen obviously didn't. Well you guys wouldn't know cause it's my idea (Muwahahahaha) but I found the best place on Google Maps! So no spoilers here, but I'll be skimming past Iceland's little roadtrip to the 'exciting' thing... :3 but I must ask! IceRaveness mentioned something about having a companion... So I was wondering who Iceland's companion should be... If he was going to get one that is. So I've set up a poll! Please vote! I'll post another chapter and after that I hope that there will be enough votes so that he can get a companion in the chapter after that!  
>And the raindrops thing... I used to do that =w= but now I've matured and moved onto counting snowflakes :D<br>Thanks for the reviews! I haven't been able to look at them yet (still writing on my iPhone... With no internets ._.) so thanks! I hope this chapter was good... I'm gonna write at least one thousand words for each chapter now! Well. I'll try to :3**

**(PS I hope I got one thousand words for this chapter exactly... That would be cool =w=) long AN is long... Sorry! I checked on word that I only got 1,223 words –ish... not 1,000 ;A;**


	5. Home is where his heart lies

**((Forgot to say that Hetalia doesn't belong to me!))**

After spending a good hour or two under the never-ending rain. Iceland decided to move to the bottom of the raised motorway.

It was dry/er/ here than out in the rain, with the remains of a road of a junction acting as a roof over his head. He looked small in comparison to the road, he was sat there with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs watching the world. Iceland looked dull now, the world was drained of it's colour just like Iceland's face, but instead it was drained of happiness. A look of tiredness and hints of determination and deep thought were etched onto his features.

~I~

The rain was still as wet as it had been hundreds of years ago.

I looked out to only see debris and remains of destroyed buildings and objects. /So the world has come to this... Go figure./ I didn't even know what was happening, all I knew was that the world was having natural disasters and that's it. I didn't know how many people died. What countries 'died'. How many places were hit, and if this is really going to be the... End. I sighed. /There's no point thinking this sort of stuff... What's done has been done/. I pulled one of the old blankets out of my bag, this is probably going to be as good as it gets.

~N~

That was true. What had been done is done. The world /had/ been struck by natural disasters, and even some human ones being triggered by them. At that time Iceland fell unconscious and was brought to a bunker nearby in France, he was perfectly fine physically. However bad dreams had plagued him because of the events in Iceland, he just wasn't able to feel them physically. Yet.

~3~

The next morning the sky was gray. Practically the only colour Iceland could see for miles, gray. Iceland took out his map and looked at it. The map was old and tattered, yes, but now it started having small rips in parts of it. Like were Iceland /should/ be, but his own land seemed to have dissapered off the map because of a rip running from one end of the island to the other. Was it a sign thought Iceland. He shook his head, he wasn't going to think that he no longer existed in the world. He looked down to central Europe, by the looks of it he was just a bit outside of Gent. He decided he would get to a place called Zemst by tonight. At least.

Iceland only had so much time now. He didn't know the limit to it, but he knew he was running out of it pretty quickly. He still had to go through the Netherlands and Germany in order to get to Denmark. But, he still had no idea of what he was going to do there. If Denmark's people were around then Denmark himself should be around, but he hasn't seen any Danes yet. Only people of practically the whole world, but no Danes, Norwegians, Icelandics ,heck he hasn't seen anyone from any of the Nordic countries!

He was scared now. He really was. He kept on walking and walking day and night and after walking for two days and ending up near a small village -Iceland didn't try to even go near large towns anymore, he didn't want a repeat of Gent. He looked at his map to find that he was in the Netherlands and was nearing the border of Germany. Iceland cheered inside a bit, he actually made it this far. By walking. A large smile spread accross his face. He was closer now. And he'll keep on getting closer and closer to home. Where his heart truly lies.

**~N~ means Narrator. I did that so that it could explain a few things :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Although it's a bit short... I dont know about the last line. I like doing stuff like that =w=. The poll is still open and it's on my profile page so vote please! 2 votes each, or one if you want. So yeah! As compensation I'll have the next chapter up soon! It'll probably be a filler though w but I do want an even poll with a good amount of voters so... Yesh. Har en god dag!**

**(The poll will close after the next chapter is up. So please vote! I don't want to write fillers... And I'm sure you don't want to read them!)  
><strong>


	6. Friends in the Rain

**Hai! Little song suggestion: Hoppípolla by Sigur Rós it's a nice (Icelandic) song! I absolutely love it! So listen to it if you want whilst reading this chapter! *Start it when I put an astrix -if you want...(Sorry I don't have a link -No YT in China :| **

**(~I~ = Iceland**

**~Ida~ = Ida)**

** Enjoy!**

Iceland walked through the little deserted town. At least. He thought it was.

Every step he took made a crunching sound as he walked through dry gravel. The air was full of dust that still hadn't settled. Iceland took a look of the place. _Maybe it's empty..._ He stepped closer to an old one storey building, it looked empty._ Maybe I'll stay here for the night _he smiled to himself. He had come this far now. The thought just stayed stuck in his head.

He walked in and found that the wooden floor was covered by ash and dust in a few places, but other than that there was still furniture -some was broken- and the floor seemed okay to sleep on. Iceland didn't want to go into any other rooms in case he set something off or there was someone there. It was a possibility.

He took some blankets and did his before-bed routine of wrapping himself up and taking his map out to plan out tomorrow, it was still early so maybe he could get more sleep. However, there was a cough. It didn't come from Iceland. Another cough, followed by some shuffling. It sounded only like one person but...

Iceland quickly stood up and put his things back into his bag. He stood there waiting for someone, or something, to come through any of the two door frames in the dusty room. The shuffling grew closer and he could hear coughs every now and then. It came closer and closer, every second making Iceland's heart beat faster, until it stopped. _It_ was quiet._ It_ was silent.

Iceland moved to the entrance where the sounds were coming from. "H-hello?" he whispered. His voice was hoarse from not using it in months. "I-is anyone there?" he whispered again. He didn't exactly want to scare anyone off. Then a bit more scuffling, one more cough and then someone whispered "... Hello..."

It sounded like a girl. He walked closer, and so did she. They looked at each other for a moment. His lilac eyes studying her light blue ones. They seemed empty, he looked at her, her face was pale, her cheeks were hollow, her sandy blond hair was put into a low, messy ponytail. She was thin, and wearing a tattered red T-shirt, a pair of jean capris and some red sneakers. She looked like she was 14 , she was only an inch or two shorter than Iceland. "H-hello" she whispered. Iceland just looked a her. She looked like those people he saw in Gent, the ones who looked as if they could die in the next minute that passed. Then she started coughing again, she doubled over and Iceland stood there. He quickly started to pat her back, apparently it helped.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I-I'm... Looking for some people" she whispered back. Iceland looked at her again, /looking for people?/

"Where do you come from?"

"D-danmark..." it took a moment for Iceland to register what she just said, then his heart did a flip in his chest. He had found a Dane. "You're Danish. You're... Danish!" he started to smile, creeping out the girl in the making, but smiling was healthy. "What's your name?"

"Ida..." Now that he thought about it she did have an accent... He tried to wrack his brain and think of some Danish that he had learnt from the idiot. "Er... Hvad hedder du?"

"... You just asked me that" and she giggled whereas Iceland blushed a bit. Maybe he needed to brush up on his Danish. "Uhm... Hvor gammel er du?"

"Jeg er femten" Iceland had to go through all the numbers in Danish before understanding that she was 15. "Would you prefer it if I spoke English?" she laughed whilst asking. She knew and he knew that Iceland wasn't a Dane and that his Danish was pretty messed up. /Men det var sød/ she thought and smiled. Iceland looked at his feet... "Yeah..."

"Well nice to meet you... Uhm..."

"Erik"

"Erik" she held out her hand and he shook it, Ida's hand was dry and her fingers were thin. 'Erik' was the human name that he used in front of, well, humans. It was starting to get darker now, so Erik decided it was time to rest -that is if he wanted to get to Denmark before anything crazy happened. But then he realised that he had a new frien- acquaintance. _Would be rude to just leave her there... _"Hey, Uh... I'm gonna go to sleep now so..."

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you! It's just I heard someone so..."

"You didn't interrupt me, it's okay. Uh... Do you have... Um any blankets or anything?"

"... No..." she whispered. Iceland only just noticed how quiet her voice was, despite Denmark being so loud.

Iceland handed her a blanket, and he layed down on a relatively clean area of the floor and tried to sleep. He opened an eye and saw Ida lying down next to him and whispering "God nat..." Iceland closed his eye and whispered a quick "Góða nótt..." and they both quickly fell asleep. Hoping to escape this ruined earth to the realm of dreams.

However all dreams had to come to and end.

* * *

><p>Iceland woke up to a crashing sound. He shot up and looked around, he was still here, his bag was and so was Ida. He looked at Ida again, she was looking very pale, maybe he should take care of her now, it wasn't as if anyone would be around to take care of her anyway. Besides, right now every life counted. Didn't it?<p>

Iceland slowly stood up, his body was stiff from sleeping on the hard floor. He quietly stepped over a still sleeping Ida and walked outside. There was nothing wrong as far as he could see. It was probably something very far away. He shrugged it off and went back to where he was sleeping and started to look at Ida.

Her face was peaceful, and her chest was rising and falling evenly, she certainly looked a lot better than when he first met her. At least he didn't have to worry about her health, although having another person to take care of meant less to eat and having to find more rations more often. He shrugged, maybe that was just a small price to pay to have someone to talk to.

He knelt down beside her and shook her, she did sleep a lot, it was as if she hadn't slept in days. Although that might be possible. He shook her again quietly telling her to get up. Now Iceland felt how it was like to be Norway back when he just found him. Iceland could still remember being on the recieving end of these gentle usherings and light shakes. He sighed. "Hey, Ida. Time to wake up and smell the smørrebrød." Ida shifted a bit and then yawned.

"Erik?"

"That's me. Now, get up or I'm leaving you behind" of course, Iceland would never go through with this threat, but it was able to get Ida up and saying "Let's go"

They would've gone if it wasn't for a particularly big rumble from Ida's stomach. Iceland went into his bag and handed her a cereal bar. "Here, you sound like you need it." he said, a small smile on his lips.

"Tak..." she nodded and took it.

After a few minutes of sitting there and having some small talk, they both got up and Iceland decided to take out his map and plan today's route. Then they both walked out of the half ruined house and walked in the direction near Germany.

There wasn't much to do when you were walking, so since there were two of them , Iceland decided to strike up a conversation "So..." Iceland began, Ida turned her head and hopped over a rather large piece of scrap metal. "How is it like in Denmark?" Iceland knew how it was like in Denmark, seeing as he went there to visit the personification of it regularly, but it was nice to know.

"It's... Good. Pretty great actually" and she turned and smiled at Iceland, it was one of those genuine smiles. "It's great, I mean, there's lots to do... Lots of people to see..." Iceland looked at her, her eyes shone. She must've really missed being in Denmark. Being home...

She laughed a bit, her eyes starting to tear a bit. "I guess there's a reason to why Denmark is the happiest place on earth." and she was probably right. She seemed happy to be living in Denmark. _No wonder Denmark was such a happy guy..._

"Well how's Iceland?" it was her turn now to give him the 'Spanish Inquistion'.

"W-well..." He didn't want to say it was great, cause that would just be boasting about himself, technically. "It's safe...? I don't really lock my front door. There aren't many people living in Iceland compared to other countries... I guess it's peaceful."

"Just like you I guess" she laughed a bit. _Did she just say that I was... Peaceful? Technically..._ "Well, where're you heading to?"

Iceland didn't really know how to answer that question. He guessed he was going to Denmark... "Denmark, you?" it was kind of obvious she'd be going to Denmark too...

"I'm going Denmark!" she grinned. "But... After I get there I might go to higher ground places or to mainland Europe..." she frowned a bit. It seemed like she didn't like the idea of moving away from home. "Hey, Erik why are you walking to Denmark in the first place? Shouldn't you be going to  
>Iceland instead?"<p>

"Er, no. I'm looking for my family. I guess my closest relative is in Denmark..." actually his closest relative _was _Denmark, but she didn't need to know that.

Ida looked kind of... Relieved? "Well I'm looking for family too! Why don't we look for our families together!" it was more of a statement rather than question, and before Iceland knew it a pinky was stuck in front of his face. "S-sure" and he took the little pinky and shook it with his own. "Uhm... Ida? I don't want to sound mean but..."

"Yes?"

"You do know that Denmark is as flat as a 10 year old boy, right?" _and probably the geography of the nation too. _She looked at him blankly before laughing hysterically.

"Of course I do! I've been living in Denmark all my life! But," her voice was softer now. There wasn't any of the happiness in it like just a few seconds ago. "I understand what you mean... But I'm sure they're safe somewhere!" and then she resumed her smiley, cheery self. Then they went off into a conversation about their families. Apparently Ida had an older sister called 'Trine' and a mom. Turns out that her father died when she was 3. She said that she also had an aunt (who is her mother's sister) who has a 'girlfriend' (or 'wife' as she liked to call her...) and they've adopted a little girl. Weird. Sounded like his family but genderbent.

And joys. Then it was his turn to describe his 'family' "Oh yeah, well my brother is the nation Norway but personified and heck so is the whole Family! We are, by the way, known as the Nordics! Oh and y'know the country where you come from? Yeah? Denmark? Well he's the most annoying guy you'll ever meet!" of course he wasn't going to say _that _instead he just said they were all his brothers. "Wow, you sure do have a lot of brothers...".

*Then all of a sudden a few drops of water came down, then another few, and then by the time they looked up to see dark clouds covering the once clear sky, Iceland quickly pulled his jacket over their heads. And they ran. They splashed through puddles of dirty water, ran past wet debris, and finally found suitable shelter under a small, wooden bridge. They were both soaked to the bone, cold and worn out. But Ida still smiled, her eyes still shining.

And for once. Iceland smiled. A genuine, happy, care-free smile.

Forgetting the situation they were in. Forgetting the downpour in front of them. Forgetting everything. All that mattered was that they were together, and happy that way.

* * *

><p><strong>~I~<strong>

We stood underneath the old bridge for a while. And the rain didn't seem to let up.

I turned to see Ida watching the rain fall, her hair clinging lightly to her head, framing her face. Little droplets of water slid down her face, following the curves of her cheeks and nose.

I quickly wrapped my old brown jacket around her, seeing as she only had a T-shirt, which didn't look very warm. Besides, I had my own shirt and white jumper. She looked at me and smiled, sort of saying thanks but without words.

Then she took off my jacket, handed it to me, and walked into the rain. I was going to tell her to come back, but she stopped after a few steps. She just stood there. Wet, more like drenched, and with her head facing the sky. Her red T-shirt was kind of glowing because of the rain reflecting the colour. She stood in a large puddle, her reflection was bright, it was colourful, with her red t-shirt, blonde hair and blue eyes.

I just sat down. Watching Ida, she really was... _something_. I didn't think I would be able to meet someone like her whilst it was the 'apocalypse'. I smiled. She was a friend, I don't really know how to describe it, but didn't people who thought that some of their friends were close they would call them... Best friends? Either way she made me smile, and I think that in itself earns her a medal.

But then she started coughing. At first it was a small one, but then she bent over and started clutching her chest and doubled over. I hurried over to her and put an arm around her. She was shaking.

We walked underneath the bridge and her coughing died down a bit, but she still seemed sick, probably worse than when I first saw her. I helped her sit down, her body was concerningly light. I wrapped my jacket around her, "Are you okay?"

She only nodded.

"Why don't you get some rest? We've walked for a long while now."

"...Okay" she whispered. She was quiet, just like when he first saw her. She got up and walked to a flat faced pillar which kept the bridge up and plopped herself in front of it and leaned her head on it and closed her now dull eyes.

I felt sad. Sad to see those eyes so dull. Sad to see her so weak. She didn't deserve it. I walked over and sat next to her by the pillar and took of my jumper and put it around her. She needed it more than I did.

**~Ida~**

Another one of my coughing fits made Erik worry about me. Again. I feel really bad now, both about making Erik worry and that my lungs feel weird. I think Erik thinks I'm asleep, he gave me his jumper, he's sweet really.

I don't know about how Trine and them guys are holding up... I hope they're okay. But Erik has a brother who's Danish and lives in Denmark too, maybe we'll be able to find him and Trine, and mom, and everyone else... But he did make a point about the 'Denmark is as flat as a 10 year old boy' the whole of Denmark is probably flooded by the earlier floods... I want to cry. But I think I'll stay strong for Erik. I laughed a bit, and I think he noticed. He looked at me, turned away, and closed his eyes, then started singing...

"Bæ bæ lille lam  
>Har du noe ull?<br>Ja ja kjære barn,  
>jeg har kroppen full.<br>Søndagsklær til far,  
>og søndagsklær til mor,<br>og to par strømper til bitte lille bror"

... He's such a weird guy. I started laughing. "Góða nótt Erik" and he looked at me, probably amazed at my (bad) Icelandic skills. He laughed and told me "You've got the pronunciation wrong, God nat"

"So have you"

I think I'll stick with him for a while longer. Maybe we could be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So this was a filler-ish but it's also a sub-plot which is kind of relevant-ish. So this is Ida, 'Ida' was the only name Danish name I could think of, as for 'Trine' it's cause I know this Danish person who has a sister called 'Trine' :D<strong>

**Oh and even though I'm British, I spell 'mom/mum' the American way :) did you like the little song I put in? XD**

**So I hope you enjoyed this! The poll will close shortly after this chapter is up! And right now insert Nordic here is in the lead! Closely followed by insert Nordic here! and I'll be voting myself for insert Nordic here so if you want insert Nordic here to be his slav- companion, you're gonna have to vote! Thanks for sticking with me! The next chapter will be extremely short, but very important! I thought that this was a bit too short so I doubled the story in size... Sorry if I made it too long (but I like long chapters :3) Tak!**

**Men det var sød means 'But that was sweet' in Danish (I tried writing Danish on my own \o/ I feel so proud!)**

**And I think everyone can guess what 'God nat' and 'Góða nótt' mean...**


	7. Beers, jokes and Who?

**Beers, jokes and... Who?****  
><strong>  
>They stayed underneath the old wooden bridge for the night. Both resting their heads on each other's shoulders and sleeping til the day broke. Reds and oranges soon faded to light blue.<p>

Ida cracked open an eye to see some sunlight streaming through little gaps in the wood. She stood up, wobbled a bit, and gave Erik his coat and jumper back, covering him in said pieces of clothing.

She walked out from underneath the bridge and looked at the sky. _Certainly is better than yesterday..._ she looked down to see her standing in the puddle which had gathered from last night's downpour. Her shoes were still slightly wet.

Iceland woke up, not to the sounds of birds singing, but instead to a certain Dane laughing. Ida was splashing around in a puddle. _..._ Iceland shook his head and smiled _I wonder if she'd notice if I just walked away..._ and he got up and started to walk away when he got tackled by none other than Ida. "I was wondering if you'd notice"

"Yeah, well I did!" she huffed and pouted, placing her head on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland then reached into his bag and got a can of fruit out and opened it "Here, do you like pineapple?" she shrugged and just took a piece.

The day just went on with them laughing, joking and walking. It was as if nothing happened.

Then they reached a place called 'Beers' which fuelled their jokes and conversation.

_Beers..._ thought Iceland._ What a coincidental place to see Denmark.  
><em>  
>Wait. What?<p>

**:D Iceland's (and Ida's) new slave is Denmark! This is going to be random/awesome/awkward you tell me! (I ****had to do eeney-meeney-miney-moe to figure out who would be his companion since it was a tie between Finland and Denmark… I hope everyone's happy with the outcome!) Please review!**


	8. Dreams don't last Forever

**I wasn't going to post this so soon, since I only just posted the last chapter on Sunday… But then I realized that the last chapter was miniscule D: So… Enjoy? I feel that the quality of my writing is dipping…**** (Set in Ida's PoV at first).**

**Dreams don't last Forever.**

"Ida" "Ida!" "Ida wake up!" "Ida!" there were two voices. Erik and Matthias. I could feel them shaking me. Trying to get me awake. But I didn't feel like it. I felt limp. I didn't want to face them, the sky, myself. I don't want to think anymore. I want to cry. But the tears won't come. I want to shout. But the words don't sound.

I want to stop. But I keep going.  
>And then sooner or later I crash.<p>

I can feel someone picking me up and putting me on their back. I think I'll rest for a bit more. Hey Erik, Matthias, let me dream for just a bit longer.

At least before I have to face reality for the final time.

**~D~  
><strong>  
>I shifted Ida on my back. She was probably just unconscious. Maybe. Hopefully. It's already been a good few hours since we woke up. <em>The sun is almost setting.<em> I glanced at Ice, he only looked ahead. It must be hard on him. I've only known her for a while, but he was probably best friends with her... I sighed. It's hard to find anything now. Let alone friends.

"Hey Ice, don't be so down. She's gonna get right back up!"

"I hope she does" he whispered. My eyes drooped a bit, the situation was pretty grim. There wasn't much point in trying to lie about it. There wasn't much point in trying to be positive. But I guess I was the world renowned idiot and had to do just that. I started to hum. Just a small tune. Ice must've caught onto me, 'cause within moments he looked up at me and I could tell he was on the edge. I sighed and closed my eyes. "How do you think Nor is holding up? Y'know along with Su and Fin of course..."

"... I don't know" he averted his eyes. Trying to avoid any contact.

"Well. Do you _think_ they're okay?"

"Yes. But I don't think that_ thinking_ will change anything." his voice was dull. No emotion. Flat. I drew in a deep breath.

"Well" I breathed out "What about hoping?" I smiled in his direction. "Let's hope Ice, let's hope Ida's okay. Let's hope Nor, Su and Fin are okay. Let's hope..."

Iceland looked at me. His eyes telling me to continue. I looked ahead.

"Let's hope everything is gonna be okay" I breathed out.

The sunset was... Beautiful to say the least. It had been a while since I saw a sunset like this. Red, orange and pink. Rosy clouds. I smiled. I think I'll show Nor this kind of sunset one day.

**~I~  
><strong>  
>My body was moving on it's own accord. I didn't really register the fact that I was walking. I just knew that I was moving.<p>

Without us three all up, it seems like there's just a big void where Ida and our unspoken conversations should be. The day was pretty boring. We got nearer to Denmark. We're very close now... Just at the border... I hope Ida will be awake when we cross the border. I promised her I would take her back home. Even if I never told her I would.

After a few minutes of more walking I started to wonder how my own people are holding up... I sighed. I know that they're probably okay. What with being on an island and all. Or maybe they're not. Seeing as they're on an island and all... I shook my head. _I'm still alive, so I guess my people are okay..._ I glanced at Denmark. He looked okay, a bit on the tired side, but okay none the less. His people are probably okay... So why can't mine be? I smiled a bit. I think everything will be okay. Soon.

The sky was getting darker now. Me and Denmark decided it was time to rest. But Ida still hasn't woken up. She's breathing, at least. We laid her down and wrapped her in a few blankets and did what we did last night. Her breathing was even, and her eyelids were moving slightly. She must be dreaming.

**~Ida~ **

I'm so tired... I think I might have slept all day. But I think I'm having the best dream of my life! It's all scattered, but it's still legible. Ish.

It's really just moments of my life. Sort of. And I can see Trine and me, and then Erik and Matthias too. I can imagine what Erik and Matthias' brothers are like, sort of. Like a short-ish, blonde haired guy for 'Lukas' another short, blonde haired guy for 'Tino' and a tall, kind of scary blonde as 'Berwald'. It's all very vague.

Must be nice having so many brothers. Erik tells me they were close. And still are, judging by his reaction to seeing Matthias. I only wish me and Trine had a better sister bond thing... I... I hope Erik and Matthias find their brothers soon! As for me... I think I'll settle with just being with them for the moment. Just staying here with them. I hope that this dream doesn't end too soon. Because Reality is a bitch sometimes.

**This chapter is just to help me write the next... I don't think this chapter is very good but... You decide :/ this chapter, it's mostly what's in their heads...**

**I think it's a bit short. And not much stuff happens here. But I think the whole Ida thing is a bit important. It'll add to how Iceland will feel about this journey. WAH! no spoilers! But... Please review? I'd like to know what you think...! It's pretty much the halfway point now. Well 3/4 point technically. Cause the next few chapters will probably hit you like a ton of trucks. *sigh* I want this to be sad. But it doesn't sound sad enough! Tell me what you think! And give me a few ideas... Kinda depressed now :'/ The story has received quite a few hits but there's only about 1 review per 100 views which is kind of depressing as well :'/ So could you please review? I'm really struggling to write and I'm worried about the quality of this D: Could this be a writers block? Check my profile for updates and info about my stories (if you want).**


	9. For now

**For Now.**

**~3~**

The next day Ida woke up. Thankfully.

Iceland and Denmark started fussing over her. Asking if she was okay, if she was hungry, sick, tired etc etc.

Of course Ida only smiled and just said "I'm fine", only to cough and sometimes be sick. Denmark, like the older brother role he usually plays, didn't believe her and kept fussing over her. Iceland, however, just kept quiet and asked now and again. The trio were almost at the Danish border, spirits were high and Ida was anticipating this all along. So was Iceland of course and Denmark.

After about an hours walking they could see a ruined border control building, and they knew they were there. And for some _home_. Iceland sighed whilst Ida picked up the pace and Denmark followed closely behind her, even if half his country was ruined, he'd still like to see some of it. Now, Iceland would be happy for Ida and Denmark. But what Denmark said a night or two back to him stuck in his head.

**-flashback-**

**~I~**

"_Hey Ice, don't look so down." Whispered Denmark. Ida was already asleep and they were both awake and getting ready to get some sleep. _

"_Why would you think I'm 'down'?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow._

"_Don't lie to yourself Ice, me and you both know that you're worrying inside. I think even Ida knows" he pointed towards the girl in-between us. "Don't think too much, they'll be fine. They're better at this kind of thing than you, and you've managed to survive, so why not them?" his voice had a hint of sadness. If Iceland hadn't known him for so long it would've most likely have been unnoticed. Denmark wasn't the type to be sad. But he still had a look of hope in his eyes. The darkness made his eyes hard to see, but the little sparkle in his eye was hard not to miss. "Go to sleep kiddo. If anything happens to you, Nor's gonna give me an earful. That's for sure." He laughed quietly and wiggled into his cocoon of blankets and started to sleep. _I can take of myself thanks. Denmark. _I glared daggers into the his face, and lied down to sleep as well... _

**-end flashback-**

**~3~**

_Just because I care about people doesn't mean that I'm _worrying, thought Iceland. Iceland wanted to think that they (Norway, Finland and Sweden) were okay –which they probably were- but something in the back of his head was snapping at him, telling him to look at reality and look at Denmark._ Almost three quarters of the land is underwater. What makes you think that Norway, Sweden and Finland haven't drowned because of the snow melting in the flashes?_ He shook his head. Denmark noticed him and asked "What's wrong?" he looked genuinely confused. Like a little ten year old.

"Nothing."

"That's what you always say." Iceland just walked past him. Denmark just stood there watching him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then started to catch up to all of them.

Ida was waiting at the border control building (or what was left of it) already by the time Denmark reached it. "Skynd dig!" she shouted, she looked behind her. "Vi er næsten fæardig…" she breathed out. Iceland looked at her, her eyes were gleaming and her face was beaming. Iceland only had one word to describe her: hopeful. And maybe 'happy' too. Well she did have a reason to be…

"Ja, ja! Ikke belaster dig selv!" Demark shouted back, he was shaking his head an laughing. "Children these days…"

"You sound like an old man" Iceland deadpanned. Denmark laughed, and Ida ignored them and tried to look over the broken concrete.

"Do I? I think I'm still pretty young!"

"Whatever…" Iceland walked beside Ida and said something which made her nod, a bit like a bobble head actually. Denmark walked over, grabbed hold of both their arms –causing Iceland and Ida to look at him- and they walked past the tolls and gates, and finally stepped off the pavement and onto the road. "Well kiddos, we're here." He whispered. Ida blinked once, then twice then she started to cry. Iceland could only look at what was left of Denmark. The road of which they were standing on was ruined with large cracks and debris lay everywhere. In the horizon all Iceland could see was gray and a lighter gray-blue where the land met the sky. Iceland could see some patches of water, the flooding must've been really bad if it reached up to about 20 metres from where they were standing. The only colours that were seen was gray. _This isn't Denmark_ thought Iceland. He looked up at Denmark, only to see some of his blonde hair flopping onto his face and maybe just a hint of sadness. The same kind he saw when he first met Ida.

"So…" Iceland started "Matthias. What're we going to do now…" Denmark sighed.

"I don't know. We should help Ida first" they both looked at her, she was crying whilst holding onto Denmark's arm, she was trying to choke back sobs. She tried to be quiet, but her vocal chords wanted to wail and cry. Denmark gave her a hug and whispered something which made her nod and start walking whilst trying to wiping her eyes. Iceland could only watch, once Denmark was done speaking he looked at him and Iceland could see tears well up.

"Den, you're crying". Iceland whispered.

"Let's go" Denmark said and he jogged to catch up with Ida. Iceland stood in his spot, his small tattered bag in hand. _Denmark isn't telling me the truth_, Iceland looked to see two blond blobs walking further and further away. _What is it that I don't know Denmark?_ He started to walk, stiffly. He didn't know what to do. _How can I help Ida if I don't know what's wrong?_ He started to feel tears roll down his cheeks. He knew something was up. _But it's probably best if I didn't know. For now._

**I'm so sorry for updating so late, and to update with such a big piece of suck. I don't lik****e this chapter one bit. I'm so mean… I'll update with the next chapter soon… Hopefully! Q^Q I'm not happy about this… **


	10. Ida

**Sorry****folks****for****this****being****updated****so****late****w;****I****'****ve****been****working****on****my****other****story**_**Princes**____**and**____**Peasants**_**quite****a****bit****… ****But****I****haven****'****t****forgotten****about****this!****Either****way****enjoy.****3****rd****Person****to****begin****with.**

**Ida**

Days have past since the trio arrived at Denmark. They searched high and low to find any signs of life. Instead they've found dusty belongings, ruined towns and people who died trying to protect others. It was truly heartbreaking.

The charcoal sky didn't let up, and neither did the rain which plagued every inch of Denmark. The three were hoping to see the blue sky or at least the stars one more time, but there was no such luck. Instead the ash would fly around their heads and the wind would only act like razors and whip at their faces. With each step they took they became wearier than the last, their faces deadpan and mouths set into straight lines, they didn't even have the energy to laugh or cry anymore, the silence was deafening.

**Hr**

Soon the trio found that night was starting to creep up on them. And with that, they tried to find shelter, and get some rest at least. So that they could continue to search for Ida's family tomorrow, or at least have a vain attempt in doing so. Just like every other day they have spent in Denmark.

They were all lying down in their blankets, looking at the dark ash sky. Iceland lay there, trying to think, but only to have nothing come to mind. He could hear some shuffling, and then it seemed that his two companions were walking away to somewhere. Iceland was left there to look at the dull sky, at least hoping for a star to appear. But no, instead he was met with silence as Ida and Denmark had gone to who knows where.

**~Ida and Denmark~**

**~3****rd****person~**

The gravel and ash crunched quietly beneath their shoes and boots. Denmark's mouth was set to a straight line and Ida was trying not to look at him, she knew what he was going to say. They finally stopped walking when they were far enough away from Iceland, and Denmark turned to sit onto a stray log, Ida joined him too.

"Ida, you do know that-"

"Yes, I knew for a long time, I'm not stupid, it's just…"

"Just what?" asked Denmark.

"I don't want to think about it." Tears started to well up in Ida's eyes

"… Ida… You're going to have to admit it to yourself sooner or later, or else it's just going to happen, your body won't be able to take the strain." The tears finally spilled, she tried to hold back the sobs, but they shook her whole body.

"I-I know Matthias! I-I'm not stupid! I-I k-now t-that I'm going to…" Denmark hugged her. He rested his head on top of her dusty blonde hair.

"We'll find your family"

"…Don't tell Erik please…"

"Why?" Denmark looked down at her, Ida's eyes shone with tears and her nose was red. She looked like a sad glass doll, ready to break any moment.

"Because… Just don't" she stood up and walked back to where Iceland was now resting, he finally fell asleep. _Ida__Ida__Ida__… __What__am__I__supposed__to__do__with__you?_ Denmark thought, he grinned, he never knew Danes could be so stubborn.

**Pffffffft, ignore this crap. Gosh… I'm so sorry for being so slow on updating and to update with this short piece of unexciting text. I'm a bad person :I But I promise promise promise promise! That next chapter will be better, or else I might just delete this, my muse has gone and I feel like I'm writing on a whim… :**

**Next update will be soon, I'm gonna try and get through this as quick as now… yes I'm a bad person for that, but yeah….**


End file.
